Pictures of an Exhibition
by Spanish.Tomato13
Summary: Lovino hates that stupid apartment and the many sleepless nights and different pains it's caused him. And by hates, he means loves. (Spamano. Rated for lemony goodness and a certain Italian's filthy mouth. Oh myyy )


AN/ Hello Hetalia and Spamano fandoms, long time no see! Hope everyone is still doing well- as you can see, I've bounced around to a few other shows and such, but I will always have a special place in my heart for our silly countries.

Anyway, this has been sitting on my iPod (along with at least 3-4 others that will be slowly but surely uploaded over the next few weeks) for several months, and I'm quite excited to post it, since it's kind of the first legit porn I've posted on this site. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Oh, and before I forget- this was inspired by a _gorgeous_ picture that I am currently unable to find the original link to/author for and can also find no way to attach it to the silly story. If you can help me out shoot me a message. I don't know how to get around FFN's inability to post links. Unless I post it in my profile. Yes, I think I'll do that, but if you have a way to somehow get it _here_, in the story, please message me. (Sorry for the stream-of-conciousness. Pfft.)

I do not own Hetalia or its characters (as so many others have said, if I did, there would be a lot more Spamano. Even though it's totally already canon. Hello.) Rated for semi-explicit sex and a certain Italian's filthy mouth, because really? Someone needs to wash it out with soap.

* * *

_Pictures of an Exhibition_

As soon as I walked into that apartment, I knew that not only would Antonio not want to look anywhere else, but that I would forever regret taking one step into it. Admittedly, it was beautiful- a spacious, several room apartment with huge windows overlooking the city, filled with class and style and art; exactly to the young CEO's tastes. I let myself be fooled briefly into thinking that this could be a place that Antonio could start working past his idiosyncrasies. Until I saw the look in those burning emerald eyes as they took in the full ceiling-to-floor wall of windows in the living room, the master bedroom, and (most alarmingly) the master bath. My bubble of security quickly shattered, and I tried to ignore the fire I saw in his gaze that caused my face to flush and my heart to race, simultaneously praying both for the realtor to say it wasn't available and for her to say we could move in right this second, regardless of the late hour.

Naturally, to the visible delight of my companion, it was the latter, and it was only a handful of minutes for the Spaniard to sign for the apartment, get rid of the realtor, and contact his movers to have our- his stuff delivered the following morning before I was suddenly being dragged down the hallway. I give a very manly squeak and struggle against his grip half-heartedly, having discovered long ago that it was impossible to escape unless he wanted you to. Before I can regain my breath enough to curse him out for the entire situation, I'm shoved forcefully against the- our- his bedroom door by a familiar toned body and thoroughly kissed by a familiar pair of lightly chapped lips. My body reacts unconsciously and unwillingly, arms winding around his neck and one leg sliding up to hook around his waist, hips automatically rocking against his as he presses closer to me. When he finally pulls away to breathe, I'm left weak-kneed and panting, growling at him softly when that low, dark chocolate chuckle reaches my ears. "F-fuck you, _bastardo- ohhh..."_ My head falls back as he turns his attention to my throat, my nose scrunching slightly when I feel him working at one of his infamous 'love bites' in a very visible position below my jaw, whining slightly. "'Tonio, _per favor_, I'm tired of wearing turtlenecks and scarves..." Another rich chuckle.

"I don't know why you wear them at all, my silly _amante-_ I do this so everyone knows you're _mine."_ I bite down hard on my lower lip to stifle a gasp at his possessive growl in my ear, then squeak anyway as he suddenly hoists up my other leg and carries me toward the master bathroom. "Well, no matter- you're going to be limping so well tomorrow no one will need to see that I marked you..." I latch onto him stubbornly as he comes to a stop, hiding my face against his shoulder. He gives a few experimental tugs on my arms and legs before he sudden sits on the edge of the tub. I grunt slightly at the change of position, but fall silent as his arms slide around my back to embrace me gently, shivering as tender kisses were placed along my neck and shoulder. "_Mi querido_..." His reverent murmur sends a soft blush to my cheeks, my body instantly relaxing against his and my fingers curling reflexively in the smooth curls at the base of his neck. "Are you still sore from this morning?" I hesitate, then shake my head, still hiding against his chest as he sighs quietly. "Please tell me the truth, Lovi. I don't want to hurt you worse." That gets me to pull back just enough to lean up and press a quick kiss to the smooth edge of his jaw before tucking my head back against his neck, feeling a slight jolt shoot down his spine.

"I'm fine, stupid. You- you're never so rough that I'm really in pain. Just- a little discomfort. But I'm a fucking _man,_ I can handle discomfort, so don't you start pussying out on me." That gets a small chuckle out of him, and when he stands back up I slide off of him on my own, staring up at him with my signature scowl; I'm met with that one smile of his that's a mix of loving and feral and which is definitely not my favorite.

_"Desviste."_ '_And that fucking accent does absolutely nothing to me..._' The stubborn thought does nothing to stop me from obeying his command however, my fingers skillfully undoing the buttons along the front of my shirt before letting it slide off my shoulders; I can't quite fight off my blush when I feel his hungry gaze raking over my skin as it's slowly revealed. I've barely kicked my boxers off of my ankles before I'm being kissed again, fingers lightly calloused from years of playing guitar sliding down my sides to grip my hips and maneuver me to stand by the tub. "Turn the water on. I believe the apartment needs to be- _christened."_ The dangerous purr in his voice sends blood south rapidly before the ridiculousness of his request can fully register in my brain, and I once again obey, unable to take my eyes away as he shucks off his shirt and pants, more of that deliciously tanned body visible by the second. I struggle to get my eyes back up to his as he shimmies out of his boxer-briefs, the sight of a certain familiar curve sending my heart rate skyrocketing; he smirks deviously, walking toward me and reaching down past me to turn off the water. There's a faint splash as he pokes his hand into the tub, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Nice and hot- just the way I like it..." He takes hold of my hips again and spins me to face the tub- and the expansive windows overlooking the brightly lit city I hadn't realized it was right beside. A bolt of arousal and dread shoot through me simultaneously as his plan fully registers and I can't quite bother to put up a fight.

"Just- turn the damn light off, bastard." He chuckles, allowing my one request before he helps me to step into the tub, the glow of the moon enough to still bathe us with light. I settle with my back against one end of the tub and my legs pulled up to my chest, giving him a scowl over the top of my knees as he sits across from me and pouts, his toes brushing mine as he stretches his legs out.

_"Lovi,_ why are you so far away? I can't touch you like this!"

"That's the point, _bastardo._ Why are we even in the bath, anyway? We don't have soap or anything..." He gets one of those shit-eating grins on his face that usually means I'll regret asking that question, and opens his arms to me invitingly.

"Come here and I'll show you, _querido~!"_ I give him a suspicious look before shifting around and sliding backwards into his arms, feeling the hot bathwater slosh over my shoulders; he slides his hands along my waist to lace in front of my stomach, pulling me gently backwards so his chest is pressed against my back and I'm nestled between his legs. My head tips back against his shoulder as he starts pressing slow, heated kisses to my throat, a quiet moan slipping from my lips before I can stop it. I feel his low chuckle more than I hear it, and I gasp as his fingers wrap gently around my length, starting up a slow rhythm.

_"_F_-fuck..._ Tonio..." His smirk burns into my skin, and I can feel him hardening rapidly against my lower back.

"I think I will love this apartment- so many windows... Just imagine if someone were to look in, what a beautiful sight they would behold- us, deep in the throes of passion, you riding me and looking so deliciously sexy... _Mmmm,_ how jealous they'd be of what a gorgeous lover I have~!" I let a soft moan escape from my lips unwillingly at his husky praise and quickening hand, gripping his legs slightly as I tremble against him.

_"A-Antonio!_ S-stoooooop... I- I want- _te necesito dentro, p-por favor_..." My cheeks flush even brighter as he groans, kissing and nipping at my neck with renewed vigor.

"_Madre de Dios_, you are so beautiful... I am so, so lucky to have you... Sit up a little bit, _querido."_ I maneuver myself around so that I'm carefully balanced on my knees, leaning back against the Spaniard's chest once again as he gently grips my hips and pulls me closer, pressing an intimate kiss to my shoulder blade. My entire body trembles as he slips a hand down between us to brush against my ass, the heat of the water nothing in comparison to the fire that roars through my veins as his fingers finally slip into me, an eager moan escaping from my lips.

"T-Tonio... I- I'm ready. P-please..." He kisses my ear as my head falls back against his shoulder, gasping when he scissors his fingers slightly, my hips unconsciously rocking into his hand.

_"Querido,_ I want to make sure you will be comfortable..." I twist around to give him a deadpan stare.

_"Bastardo._ You forget who you're dealing with. Besides, I'm still loose from this m-mo-_ohhhh siiii..."_ I melt against him as he finds my sweet spot, stroking it slowly. He laughs breathlessly, wrapping his other arm around my waist to prevent me from slipping completely into the water. "F-_fuck_... _fuck_ you... fucker... _fuuuuuuck..."_ His low chuckle sends another jolt straight to my erection, and I pant helplessly as he pulls his fingers out and guides my hips backwards.

"Such _filthy_ language, Lovi. I should punish you for that, but I don't think you'll ever learn your lesson... Ah well. When you're ready, _querido~!"_ He trails a line of kisses along the back of my neck, clearly enjoying my soft whining. I sink down a little lower, feeling his member bump against my buttcheek, and shiver with anticipation.

"_P-por favor_, Antonio. I- I am so ready for you." He drops another kiss at the top of my spine, then guides me to slide slowly onto him. I toss my head back with a gasp as he lets me settle all the way down, moaning as one hand slides up my chest to pinch lightly at my nipple while the other palms my erection once again. He leaves a mark on the skin over my shoulder blade while he waits for me to relax completely, soft Spanish endearments slipping from his lips in a way that makes me wonder if he fully realizes he's even saying them.

After a few moments, I gather my strength and push myself up slightly, my hands braced on his bent knees, before sliding back down with a pleased sigh, the feeling of him in and around me numbing my mind with pleasure. We pick up a familiar rhythm, oblivious to the water sloshing over the sides of the tub, oblivious of the bright moon and night sky spying on us, oblivious to everything but the delicious movement of our bodies together. A passing thought of "perhaps I could grow to like this apartment" crosses my mind briefly, but then I stop thinking all together and just appreciate the sensations.

**~*~ OMAKE ~*~**

"Oh, Lovi, look! We're in the newspaper!" I look over at him lazily from where I'm sprawled across our bed, more focused on checking out his delicious, naked ass as he bends over to look closer at his laptop.

"What for, bastard? We haven't been to any events recently..." He turns, and it takes me a moment to shake off my disappointment enough to notice the sheepish look on his face, and a few minutes longer for it to click. "...if you value your life and your balls, you had better be fucking kidding me, figglio du puttana." He sidesteps toward the door, and is gone in a flash of tan skin before I've even untangled myself from the bed sheets to chase after him.

What I would have seen, had I actually paused to look at the supposed article, would have been a grainy picture of the two of us from the night before accompanied by a short blurb from one of the worst tabloids in the country, written by an all-too-familiar person- one Francis Bonnefoy, notoriously awful reporter and best friends to a certain Spanish CEO.

Needless to say, the aforementioned-Spaniard spent the first hour or so alone on the couch that night. Before a pair of stupid squirrels started mating outside the window or something and making all kinds of racket. And I had to join him. To protect his stupid ass, of course.

The living room needed christening too. And the kitchen. And... I think you get the point.

Bastard.

* * *

AN/ So yes, there it is, in all it's glory~ Please review and let me know how I did!

As always, with love,

~Spain


End file.
